Just Kill Me And Get It Over With
by Eternal Grey
Summary: Sora Riku and Kairi were best friends in elementary school then lost each other later on do to ranking differences. Now Sora, friends with the nobodies, Kairi a cheerleader, Riku a gay jock, and Axel is gay and just likes to tease Sora. Is Sora straight?
1. Chapter 1

Life was going great for me… in elementary school. Riku and Kairi were my best friends. We ruled the school and then… we went into middle school.

Riku discovered that he was athletic, and could beat up nerds for money. Kairi woke up one day and realized that with her good looks she can get anything she wants, plus she found out she had a tongue like a knife. Riku went into sports and Kairi went into cheerleading. They ditched me once they realized I was nothing special.

Thanks guys…

In high school they hooked up like the typical cliché and I decided that hey, gothic poetry, who knew? No one talked to me since I was the _loser_ of school. I laughed at that idea and decided to try out writing my poems and posting them in my classes. The teachers, god forbid, enjoyed the hilarity of my poems that ranted about society and the stupid rankings of the school's popular kids.

Yet still I was ignored, until I discovered The Nobodies. "Hey man." Roxas said as I approached. We nodded to each other as I sat down in my normal dark corner of the parking lot. Axel was sitting on top of a hot red Mercedes he's been doing his best not to blow up. It still looks good but the key word is _looks_.

"Riku tried to talk to me today." I informed them just as Zexion and Demyx walked up. This is our group. Larxene and Marluxia used to be with us but then they decided to be the school bullies instead. They still come by every once in a while but we're grateful they're gone. Other than that everyone else just graduated. Lucky for us Axel's a junior who keeps flunking.

"What'd he want?" Axel growled looking tired. Roxas seemed wary as well. They know what Riku and Kairi did to me and even found out that the reason why people avoid me is because they threatened everyone to do so, a bit harsh if you ask me but whatever.

"He wanted to make sure he could still use my part of the island for his drunken parties. Told him no but he took that as a yes." I said blankly. Roxas laughed while Axel just shook his head.

"Why does he bother asking?" He muttered and kicked the tire of his car. I have good friends now. Roxas is laughing at my pain, and Axel is all talk but do nothing. I still like these guys though and would much rather have them than no one.

"Well with Kairi a fuck you would be nice at this point." I said with a shrug.

"According to her though, you're not an option." Roxas grinned. He's too happy today. Can I kill him? Axel rolled his eyes at the blond and then stood up. We all got up then because Axel's inner clock is never wrong. He's very good at telling time without having a watch, a very weird talent but a cool one non-the-less.

"Ugh stupid keyboarding." We all sighed heading off to first period. Cid is a great guy and all but he treats keyboarding like a life or death situation. You just type a few words and numbers then done. Work on your speed and you'll do fine, but no… he wants us to practice our speed with each letter using some stupid keyboarding tutorial thing. It's like a fun little game that no one wants to play. Especially not as many lessons as you can do in an hour and a half class period. Stupid teachers and their ideas of fun…

"Alright guys. It's time to do eight of yer lessons things and then yer done fer the day." Cid said with a toothpick in his mouth. I sighed and looked at the computer. Axel nodded while Roxas banged his head on the desk.

"Eight lessons in one day… no one will finish." I grumbled and began to work anyway. I'm pretty fast when it comes to typing. 65-70 words a minute while sometimes I go to 80. I'm thinking of taking this class again in my senior year but that's only if I don't get Cid again. I started to go through the lessons getting bored of it. That's when Kairi turned around from her seat in front of me.

"Hey Sora." She smiled innocently. I glared at her trying to figure out what the girl wanted. She just continued to smile waiting for my response.

"Hello Kairi." Axel cut in from beside me with a smirk on his face. Her eyes narrowed at him but then she just took a deep breath and began to smile once more.

"Hey Kairi." I replied waiting to see what would happen next. She then passed me a note and winked then went back to her work. I blinked in surprise seeing that she's as fast as me on typing. Roxas and Axel suck. 30 is Roxas and 33 is Axel. They need some help if they ever want to go far in this world… oh well they started out as fewer than ten words a minute though.

"So do you want to hang out with Riku and me tomorrow night at starbucks? We might hit a movie after that then go to the mall." She said sounding sincere enough but I've known her for too long to think she's just trying to catch up with her old friend Sora. She's too evil and manipulative for that.

"Maybe. Call me later and I'll see." I said and turned back to my work. I glanced over to see her purse her lips then take a deep breath turning back to her work. I raised an eyebrow at this then shook my head and shrugged. Who cares at this point?

"Wow that was weird." Roxas said after class with his hands behind his neck walking slowly to our next class.

"The little girl decided she needs her old doll again?" Axel asked with a frown. I glared between the two then sighed. Yeah it sucks. If they want me back they will use all the power they have to bring me back, only to toss me away again. If Kairi turned out to love me then I could see how that'd be different but she didn't show any of her crush signs or love signs so I knew she's not interested in me.

Riku is just ridicules since he's a guy. Plus that one kiss was just a dare that Kairi gave us. I had to lean in since he was too chicken but we got it over with and done then went on to our next dares. I'm so tired of all their stupid games. I wish they were more blunt like Axel and Roxas.

"Hey Sora, why don't we get some ice cream tonight and hang for a while?" Roxas asked making me smile at him. They may be weird but I still like them, especially at times like this.

"Sure." I grinned just as Axel glared.

"Were you just going to ignore me?" He asked angrily.

"It's a given that you're coming. We couldn't get rid of you even if we tried." I sighed and winked at him before laughing. Axel blushed and glared once more but I could see the ghost of a smile on his face.

Instantly I bumped into Riku. He looked at me with wide eyes and a red face then scowled. "Did Kairi invite you?" He asked me softly. I nodded but said nothing looking bored. "Well what did you say?" He demanded angrily.

"I said maybe. You guys have to call me sometime tonight so I can see if I can work it out. I am a busy man you know." I said blankly then grabbed Axel's arm. Roxas had already left to go to chemistry. "We're off to physics!" I grinned at him making Axel smile back.

Riku glared at us then stalked off. "Someone is positively gay." Axel smirked making me look at him curiously. "No Sora I did not mean happy." He frowned and patted my head with a look of pure bitterness. "This poor boy doesn't know that homosexuals are out there in the world!"

"Wait so… Riku is gay?" I asked slowly feeling my face begin to turn red as I looked at the ground in shock. Okay so I'm not against homos or anything but… I've never met one or even considered Riku to be gay. He's too… jock-like.

"Yes." Axel informed me as though he were talking to a child. I glared at him making the guy laugh. "Don't pout at me. It's unmanly." He teased but I could tell he was happy all the same. A happy Axel is a not-getting-into-trouble-just-yet Axel.

"I was pouting. I was frowning with style." I informed him angrily as we walked into our next class. I don't have Kairi or Riku for the rest of the day. Should I be happy or concerned about that?


	2. Chapter 2

"Sora you are weird." Olette informed me seriously. I glared at her but Pence just laughed while Hayner smirked. We were out in the school parking lot waiting for Roxas and Axel. We always hang out by his car each day for him to take me and Roxas someplace. Olette, Hayner, and Pence just happen to hang out with us until then.

"What do you mean by that?" I demanded angrily. She smiled reassuringly and began to think about it. I could tell as she walked around me examining my entire body before giving me an 'okay now I've got it' expression.

"You look odd except for the flashes of gorgeous good looks. It's just flashes but sometimes that's all someone needs to develop a crush. It doesn't help that when people get to know you they just fall in love. It's weird, I know, but true." She explained.

"That's… weird to know." I said slowly. So apparently I'm a freak that can't possibly have love at first sight happen to me unless some freaky flash of good looks appear on me. Otherwise I'm just a normal guy with normal looks. That's just great.

"Yeah well you've got to face the facts. Even I can see stuff like that about you and I'm straight." Hayner informed us all sounding proud. That's when Seifer walked in. Hayner is straight as can be as long as the blond comes nowhere near him, but at least the same goes with Seifer.

"What's going on here?" Seifer asked sounding a bit angry. I looked at them all then shrugged and got off of Axel's Mercedes. I love the car, I truly do, but I always feel like I need to be standing with Seifer around. No idea why, probably some male pride thing that I have no way of understanding.

"We're just talking about the oddball charms of Sora." Olette said with a giggle. I looked at her for a moment then sighed. Of course she would outright tell this control freak about the embarrassing conversation she started.

"He is hot for a guy, took me a moment to see it when we first met." Hayner informed us as he took a bite of his sea salt ice cream. Seifer glared at him then looked at me with approving eyes.

"Well since Sora's the straightest guy out there I think I can honestly say he's sexy, but it takes a while to notice it." Seifer informed me. I blinked in surprise then began to blush. Why does everyone insist on telling me this?

"Olette and Selphie did like you for the longest time… still probably do but only a bit." Pence said making Olette blush and glare at him before looking at the ground sheepishly with her hands behind her back. She shifted from foot to foot just as Axel and Roxas showed up.

"Okay so half of you are blushing here. What happened while we were out getting ice cream?" Axel asked sounding highly annoyed. I looked at him then looked down just as everyone else decided it would be a great time to leave.

"Later Sora." Hayner said giving me a blow off wave. I waved at them all and then hopped into the car without a word. Roxas and Axel had grumpy looks though letting me know that they won't stand for the silent treatment.

"What happened?" Axel growled while Roxas turned around in his seat staring at me expectantly. I glared at them both but then they decided to glare back… which of course meant it was much harder and scarier than my own. I backed off almost instantly.

"Just a stupid conversation about my _oddball charms_." I said then took a deep breath while he pulled out of the lot. I could see his ice cream hanging from his mouth through the mirror but at the same time he looked a bit… tense.

"What oddball charms?" Roxas asked curiously. I looked at him in disgust for a moment then sighed. I guess I'll just have to tell them.

"Apparently there's a moment, just a flash, where if you look at me… I'm hot, other than that one flash though I'm normal looking! Also… supposedly when you get to know me it normally turns into love. This is just what Olette was saying though!" I cried defensively and winced waiting for the jokes. Instead Roxas gave me a speculating look.

"I can see that. But why were Pence, Hayner, and Seifer all giddy?" He asked making my eyes widen then I just glared at the floor.

"Because they agreed." I sighed causing Axel to slam on the brakes. We were at a stop sign. He turned around and looked at me with the weirdest expression then he glared and nodded before turning around and driving again.

"Huh. Axel you have an opinion don't you?" Roxas asked with a smirk. He had that mischievous smirk he always has with the redhead whenever they have some trick planned. It was odd to see it done on Axel. I wonder what he means by that…

"Well… yeah of course I do… it would be weird if I didn't." Axel mumbled but before he could tell me just what his opinion was my phone began to ring playing Vampire Heart. I picked it up instantly, glad to be out of this conversation.

"Hello." I said quickly waiting to hear what this amazingly important and awesome phone call is about. People don't tend to call or text me. I doubt anyone from school even has my number.

Apparently I was wrong.

"Hey Sora." Riku's hesitant voice said from the other line. I found myself smirking at this knowing they want something from me but I have the option of saying no, that's why they've been trying to be so nice. Wonder why he was so grumpy before though…

"Oh… uh hey there Riku." I forced out not so sure if this is the savior phone call I thought it was.

"So uh… what are your plans looking like for tomorrow?" He asked again sounding nervous. I looked at the clock and sighed. Okay so this is just ridicules.

"Riku, school just ended thirty minutes ago, come on man. I just now got on the road to get home. Call me in a couple hours, and then I should be home and will know my schedule." I said sounding tired and annoyed which I am. I have a calendar in my room that says my entire schedule for the year, luckily I have friends who mix it up for me so I always wait till the day to find out what I'm supposed to do. I guess tonight I'll have to break that rule.

"Alright then… I'll just…. Uh… call you back later." Riku stuttered out then hung up making me look at the phone curiously then sigh. Okay this is just getting stupid. He needs to suck up his girly attitude he must have just gotten a hold of and throw it down the disposal.

"What was that about?" Roxas asked me with a look of hunger in his eyes. Stupid gossip whore. I glared at him then finally opened my mouth to speak just as Axel stopped the car.

"This is your stop. I have to get a move on and Sora's place is on the way. See you later Roxy." Axel said swiftly waiting for his friend to get out of the car. We looked at him in shock then finally Roxas got out. "Do you want to sit up here?" The redhead asked just as his friend left the car.

I crawled up to the seat then buckled up just before he sped off from the house. Axel's being too quiet. I wonder why… It's not like him. Normally he's the life of the party and king of the jokes.

"What was the phone call about?" He asked darkly. I looked over to see his knuckles white on the steering wheel. It took me back for a moment then I realized that he was being a protective older brother with me. He knows how much it killed me when Kairi and Riku left me in the dirt like I was nothing. He must be protecting me from that.

"Just the same thing as before, but since I don't have my calendar on me then I'm stuck telling him to call me back later." I informed him with a slight frown. This Axel… with the blank face and cold eyes, it's not like him at all.

"Are you going to hang out with them?" He asked sharply.

"Probably to find out what they want… Axel what's wrong?" I asked him feeling a bit… scared for him.

"Didn't you listen to me earlier, Sora? Riku could be a predator for all you know! You haven't talked to guy since what… sixth grade? What are you doing making plans with that pervert?" Axel shouted. I looked at him for a moment then noticed he had stopped at a stop sign.

Without a word I opened the door and got out then walked through the houses making sure to get as lost as possible before I called Roxas.


	3. Chapter 3

Roxas took the liberty of driving me home. Typically, even though we all have cars, we just let Axel take us places and drop us off. The blond seemed very sober. I told him that Axel got angry about the phone call so as soon as the car stopped I got out and hid before calling him. I could hear the redhead shouting my name but I ignored him completely.

"Are you going to hang out with Riku and Kairi now?" Roxas asked. I could tell he was upset, probably because we didn't go out for extra ice cream like we were going to. Axel just had to drop him off then do a full lecture with me.

"I don't think so. I just want to see what they want. It's been years since they acknowledged my existence." I laughed bitterly but then noticed Roxas biting his lip. We were outside my house now but I knew he wanted to say something. "What is it Rox?"

He looked up at me then sighed and told me. "Ever since you started hanging out with us Riku's been asking me how you've been. It turns out Kairi has been talking to Axel about it. Riku probably noticed the similarities we have, you know, the way you acted before you joined in with us? Kairi… is just selfish. She probably only wanted to talk to the hottest guy in the group and only knew your name. Too bad she chose a completely pyro."

I blinked in surprise then smiled angrily and got out of the car. Of course those two would do this! They want to see me suffer but now that I'm happy they want to ruin it! First they'll find out what I like to do and how much the group likes me, then they will begin to plant seeds that will destroy our friendship altogether!

"Sora?" Roxas asked guiltily from inside his BMW. I looked back at him and flashed a smile.

"Don't worry. Everyone in our group has been good to me, I'm not upset about you guys doing this without telling me." I said as sweetly as possible then turned around and began to think about some very scary thoughts. I entered my house and walked into my room, but as soon as I entered my thoughts were interrupted by Riku's call.

"Hello?" I asked hesitantly then blinked it surprise as I looked at my calendar. I have nothing for tomorrow, but I thought I did… wasn't there something that was supposed to take all day? I noticed some white out on the space but before I could do anything Riku finally started talking.

"Hey Sora." He said a little breathlessly. I blinked for a moment then smiled at his nervous antics. "Do you want to hang out tomorrow or are you too busy?" Riku asked sounding a bit desperate.

"Um sure. What time?" I questioned him wondering exactly what I could have erased. I haven't had to erase anything I in a long time. I just can't get rid of the feeling that whatever was there is very important, if only I can just think of what it was!

"We'll pick you up around nine in the morning." He said quickly. I gasped feeling annoyed. Crap, I don't want to get up early… "Is something wrong? Are you busy?" Riku asked nervously. Poor guy probably doesn't talk on the phone all that much. He must be a texter… stupid texters who can actually text people…

"No… it's a bit early but I'll go. Saturdays are days to wake up early right?" I asked sarcastically. Yeah I'm not so much of a morning person. Never.

"Exactly! Wow we have something in common… well okay! I'll just come by and pick you up tomorrow then we'll grab Kairi." He said sounding so happy that I wanted to hang up on him. Instead I just faked smiled like how I did earlier with Roxas. I'm so good at it… well I had a lot of practice when I pretended to be a happy spazz around Riku and Kairi.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said and hung up. I thought about calling Roxas to see what tomorrow was but instead I just didn't. I don't want to fake smile anymore. The whole point of me being friends with nobodies was to stop me from having to fake smile like how I used to.

I crawled into bed and set my phone alarm to 8:30. I guess I'm going to hang out with them. When I woke up with the alarm I shut it off and forced myself up. Throwing off my clothes I put on a black t-shirt with baggy jeans and huge black tennis shoes. By the time I had my clothes on but was trying to wake up still, it was five minutes till. Yeah I suck when I wake up.

My Metric CD was playing nice a loud. Collect Call was playing now. It tends to wake me up for some reason. I always wind up mouthing the words. My music was up the loudest it can be, since my parents are off in some other country yet again. I started to whisper the words as I walked out the front door, but as soon as I did I bumped into Riku. I fell back onto the ground and looked up at him and began to rub my eyes.

"When did you get so tall?" I whined seeing his six foot form. Riku scratched the back of his head then smiled nervously. I sighed and shook my head. "Loosen up, I was just messing around. Man, I'm so tired of being the short guy in school. At least I have Hayner and Roxas. Of course they're still an inch or two taller.

"Being short isn't so bad." Riku smiled softly and led me out the door. I had to break away from him for a moment to lock the door. "Your parents still travel a lot?" He asked sounding like he pitied me. I looked back at the house and nodded.

"Yeah I think they went to Italy this time, but I'm not sure. Let's just go, okay, and make sure that you don't tell anyone about this." I muttered then got into his land rover. Once he got in we immediately started going. I could tell he was nervous with the way he kept pressing his lips together tightly, but I didn't pay much attention.

"So why did you invite me?" I asked him curiously. Kairi didn't even if she was the first one to ask me to come. Riku was the one who really wanted to know the answer. That's why he asked me three times when Kairi only asked once. I smiled and thought about when we were younger and used to hang out on the island, but that was a long time ago.

"I just wanted to see you again. I really missed you." He said softly looking only at the road. Suddenly we stopped and Kairi jumped in before we started heading out again. She was wearing a tight purple skirt and skin tight white tank top. Make-up and tall boots helped her look like the hooker her style choice has been suggesting.

"Hey there boys." She smiled making me glance over at Riku's black pants, blue shirt, and large black shoes. Riku nodded but said nothing. I decided to turn around and look at her.

"Hey there." I said back as she looked in a compact mirror and messed with her layered hair. I wonder if they ever think about the days when looks didn't matter to us, and all we wanted to do was have a good time. Summers were the one time a year where we could do that for hours on end. Now it's more like school for that stuff. Drama and sports for them while I have my nobody friends with me.

"How have you been? The nobodies treating you okay?" She asked putting down her mirror. I looked at her for a moment and gave a slight smile while Riku growled.

"Don't be rude. They're his friends now, you need to at least act like you care about them when Sora's around." He said angrily but we both ignored him completely.

"Yeah we've been having loads of fun. It's almost better than the elementary school days." I said softly with a smile. They stopped and looked at me with blank expression then went back to what they were doing before.

"You know Sora, people have been noticing you. Your rank in popularity has been steadily increasing because of this new cynical attitude you've acquired. The comments you make about the teachers and some of the popular kids help to increase your ranking." Kairi said slowly letting me absorb what she's saying.

"You want me back because I'm becoming popular?" I asked softly.

"No Sora. We want you back because you _are_ popular."


	4. Chapter 4

When we got to the mall I left the car and started heading out with some money in my pockets and cell phone in hand. Should I invite a couple friends? Roxas and Axel have been begging to go to the mall with me for a while now… but would Kairi and Riku eat them alive?

"Do you want to invite someone to hang out with us?" Riku asked making Kairi glare at me for a moment then smile sweetly and nod for me to go ahead.

"Okay then I guess I will." I said slowly and uncertainly. I called Roxas first. "Hey man do you want to go to the mall with me? You and Axel both?" I asked nervously. He paused on the other line then I could hear him move into another room and shut the door.

"Did you forget? We all wrote it on your calendar for today!" Roxas growled sounding a bit desperate. "It's Axel's birthday today Sora!" he cried making my eyes widen.

"Someone put it on white out…" I muttered then shook my head roughly. I may want to hang out with my old friends… if only to find out their plans but I have a best friend who needs me today to celebrate his birthday. "How about this, bring him and we'll treat him to anything he wants here. It'll be fun with just two extra guests he may not like. Later when this is over we'll invite our whole group of friends okay?" I asked hoping this will fix my mistake.

"Alright… you know he cares about you a lot right? You are the one he's most excited about today so don't mess up." He murmured then hung up. Okay this is very important then.

"Are they coming?" Riku asked sounding curious, while Kairi just glared at the ground. Obviously things aren't going along to her plans. I wanted to laugh out loud about that but instead just smiled.

"Yep. Today is my best friend Axel's birthday so be sure to…. Okay whatever just ignore him and I'll deal with making my best friend happy. You guys probably don't even know how to be nice to people you don't care about." I sighed and shook my head angrily. This is probably going to be a disaster but I'm going to have to do the best I can to make my best friend happy.

I'd cancel but then Kairi would make my life a living hell. "Where do they want us to meet up with them?" Riku continued to ask making me look at him for a moment. He doesn't seem to mind so much, but he does seem a bit disappointed. Oh well, the poor baby just has to get used to the fact that I have friends too.

"Let's just wait at the food court for them. It may take a while but we can just hang out and catch up while we wait for them." I said with a shrug. They looked at me oddly then followed me into the huge mall. Typically I'd want to hang out in Hot Topic and wait for them but I don't want to be tempted to spend any money. All the money I have today goes to making my redhead happy.

"What do you do for fun with that bunch of losers?" Kairi asked making Riku elbow her in the ribs. She winced slightly but glared him down before turning to me with an innocent smile. I know that smile holds the threat of violence so I just thought for a moment about how to answer.

"We mainly get ice cream. Stupid Axel never gains any weight at all when he pigs out while Roxas and I… well we aren't lucky so we don't push our luck." I sighed but smiled knowing how much fun it is. Pigging out on ice cream with your friends… it's probably the most fun I could ever ask for.

"That smile won't help your rank." Kairi muttered but Riku turned and glared at her. She looked at him defensively but their silent conversation ended when Roxas and Axel entered the mall. Axel was talking rather loudly about how much fun it is to be seventeen. I glared at the table playfully. I'm fifteen but hey in a couple months I'll be at the golden age of sixteen.

"Shut up Kairi." Riku growled then stood up with me as I ran over to my friends. Axel forced me into a side hug then we began to talk about all the stores we have to take him to. The redhead looked like he was glowing. I guess that's what happens when you become older. You get happy and glow then the glow fades and reality kicks in.

We need to distract reality for as long as possible.

"Okay so first stop is Hot Topic right?" I asked him with a playful nudge. Kairi's eyes widened while Riku looked at me in shock. I guess they've never gone into the gothic paradise. I smirked but said nothing more and led the parade upstairs.

"Thank you so much Sora. I thought you guys were going to stick to the party at your part of the island." He said softly causing both of my old friends to stiffen. I ignored them knowing they thought I never hold parties over there when they do all the time.

"We still are don't worry! This party will be one you will never forget. It'll be the best seventeenth party ever." I cheered knowing we always make sure each of his parties are the best and yet always better than the last. When we got to the store, Axel had to get a 'Then Buffy Staked Edward, The End' t-shirt along with a few more accessories. I noticed Kairi checking out the jewelry and even getting something but Riku stuck by me the whole time. I noticed it bothering Axel but I just couldn't get the silver haired boy away from me.

"I can help out too." He said softly handing me a hundred dollar bill. I smiled at him but shook my head.

"We'll save that for later, just in case he wants more. Right now let Roxas and me take care of it, we are his best friends after all." I said softly so he wouldn't hear. Riku nodded and continued to follow us. I noticed Kairi gazing longingly at Hollister's but we walked past it completely and went to the just opening sweet bars. Roxas and I told each other in the beginning that with each sweet place we stop at whoever pays gets whatever's there but the other has nothing, that way we won't get too fat today.

Stupid Axel and his stick figure…

"Okay so all the goth stores have been hit. What more do you people want?" Kairi cried but once again we ignored her and went into Spencer's. She's not the birthday girl here. Axel is the one who needs to be pampered. The redhead looked so happy. We bought him a couple black cat mangas and school rumble ones too then went on a rampage to the cars. If we want to get into anime then the best store is Anime Pop.

I told Riku the directions as he drove us there. He seemed happy to help out with Axel's birthday while Kairi seemed grumpy and impatient. Why does she bother hanging out with us if she knows it's all about him? For the selfish little princess this might be the worst thing that has ever happened to her. I'm just surprised that her prince charming hasn't come to rescue her. Perhaps he just needs a friend and that's why he's sticking to me like glue.

"I think I'm ready to go with them." I said slowly and got ready to get out of the car once we got to Anime Pop. Riku grabbed my wrist and looked at me for a moment then finally leaned in and kissed me. I blinked in shock then pulled back and got out of the car walking over to Anime Pop trying to let my blank head slowly go back to its cynical and happy self.

"Hey Sora what's wrong? You look pretty pale." Roxas said with a smile on his face. Axel was now looking at me with concern making me look down at the ground. How do you tell your friends something like this just happened?

"Um… I just lost my first kiss." I said slowly.

"Of course Kairi would do something like this. She probably wants to humiliate you at school." Roxas said rolling his eyes making me shake my head. His eyes widened and so did Axel's.

"No… it was Riku. Riku decided to kiss me for some reason." I said with my ears ringing. I looked back at the parking lot to see that they had already left. Needless to say they had already bought some stuff there so I promised to split the cost with Roxas then left.

Crap.


	5. Chapter 5

When I got to school the next day, Roxas and Axel made sure to help hide me from the popular kids. Kairi of course is going to be impossible to miss but Riku is a possibility we can't ignore. When Roxas and I got into keyboarding Kairi was waiting with a frown and crossed arms. She looked highly annoyed which made me sigh and get onto the computer.

"He kissed you, was it any good or is it too sudden like I'm guessing?" She asked making me look her over. She doesn't get it and probably won't ever get it. I turned around and sat down at my desk not wanting to bug her royal highness with the details. I started to do my work knowing that Axel and Roxas were still standing there ready to defend me if they need to.

"Get to work Kairi." Roxas growled while Axel put his hands on my chair keeping me near him. I looked between the two of them and felt happy and comfortable knowing I had friends to take care and look after me. It felt kind of nice to be taken care of for once.

"I just want to know. I mean doesn't everyone realize by now that Sora's never been on the same team as the rest of us?" She asked making my eyes widen as I looked up at her. She has no idea what she's saying. Kairi has finally gone completely and utterly insane.

I've never gone out with a girl; it's just a waste of time. Of course I've been asked out by girls before that's just the normal thing for a guy but I've never gone out with any of them. Just not interested. That doesn't mean I think about how hot the guy next to me is or anything that stupid. No I'm just a normal guy and frankly I find it insulting that she thinks I bat for the other team.

"Your gay?" Roxas and Axel asked me at the same time looking shocked. I blinked hard then glared at them and Kairi (mainly Kairi) then stood up looking at the entire class, who were now silent and watching.

"I AM NOT GAY AND I WILL NEVER BAT FOR THE OTHER TEAM!" I screamed then sat down and began my work. No one spoke to me for a while. The late bell rung but it seemed like no one really cares, not even Axel who was becoming late because of it. I hit each key nice and hard until I was worried I might break it. That's the only time I lessoned my pounding on it.

"I think that just about proves it." The girl smiled cruelly before beginning her own work. She's three lessons ahead of me, she must have a nerd doing her work in the shadows or something. Typing thirty something words per minute is just pathetic. I sighed and looked down at my own key pad. I guess I've been wearing it down since I found out Kairi's in this class. I'm sure they're going to have to replace it.

"You can't be gay." Roxas informed me darkly but Axel said nothing, he looked as though his world had crashed. I stared at the blonds crazed eyes as he took hold of my shoulders. "I have a gay radar inside my head." He informed me with a twitching eye. "If your gay then I've officially lost it. I don't know how I can live with myself. You are the most readable person in the world and if it turns out you're a fairy like the rest of us… I don't know what I'm going to do."

At this point I knew that Roxas had gone insane and that there is just no hope in this world for him. I patted his shoulder, informed him once again that I am not gay, and then watched as the teacher told him to sit down and kicked Axel out of the room. I don't know what's wrong with these people. There are some issues in this school that need to be addressed as soon as possible. Fairies shouldn't hyperventilate in classrooms due to a brain malfunction about someone's sexual preferences. I thought for a moment about Riku topping me then shook my head as hard as I possibly could.

"That's not ever going to happen." I growled but then wondered if I would like it if it did.

_**Okay I'm thinking of making a run off of this fic and make it separate. This fic the pairing is AkuSor but I may do a runoff of RikuxSora if people want me to. Just if you want of course. **_

I sighed and hurried along doing whatever I wanting to do not really caring any longer. I mean sure keyboarding is the biggest drag high school has ever had the gull to come up with but hey, it's blow off and I can hang out on the net afterwards. If only gaia wasn't banned. I streamed the internet for a while then looked up pictures of gay men. It doesn't seem all that bad to me actually.

"I think you are starting to become gay." Roxas said softly looking at me like I'm a miracle. I glared at him and tried my best not to think about this any farther. I'm not gay but Roxas and Axel… what if they… dear God no. I don't know what to say. It's just too disturbing to think about.

"Maybe." I muttered not really paying attention. That's when I got kissed, on the mouth, with tongue, by Roxas. The kiss was good, a lot better than some of the ones I've been in but of course I'm not gay… well alright I might be bisexual. Roxas is a little… well he's not my type for sure but he is a bit… okay I liked the kiss a lot.

"Are you gay?" Roxas asked barely acknowledging the teacher as she wrote him a referral. I nodded slowly but grimaced. A reluctant gay… I wonder if that counts. To Riku it's probably better than nothing. The kiss with him was… completely different than this one. I liked this one I didn't like the other one. Well then again the other one was with Riku by surprise of even what his sexual preference is.

My eyes skimmed over the class and noticed that a lot of the more popular kids seemed to be taking an interest in me. Kairi looked incredibly satisfied with herself but I just absorbed my attention into the computer screen hoping to get through the class and also hoping Roxas just has to serve his punishment tomorrow not today. I need someone to help protect me in the halls. Maybe Axel will do it but I don't want him to get all these tardies in one day.

"I guess I've always been right about you two." Kairi whispered when Roxas left. "I just _knew_ you and Riku were made for each other or was that just a yaoi fan's hope? Who knows, who knows… I just want to see you guys fall _madly_ in love!" I ignored her the best I could but I couldn't help but admit to a yaoi fan's perspective this is a good thing.

Riku and I grew up together and were always competing. The paupu fruit! That's all you really need to say. The paupu fruit made everything romantic when we were kids it's just that I seemed not to get it when everyone else did… wait so all those times I slept in the same bed as him… when he used the line 'this is what friends do' it was all a lie! He was doing some gross perverted fantasy without me realizing it!

"You okay?" Roxas asked as the bell rang. I nodded slowly but didn't say anything else knowing that I'm not really okay. I think I may be going into shock or something like it. Sighing once again I got up and started to head off to my next class. Roxas couldn't go with me since he had to head out to the office and try to get out off his punishment. I have to admit they're harder on gays than straight people but oh well who cares, you get over it.

Crap I'm already sounding like a homo.

I wonder if gay people prefer gay or homo. Then again I doubt it really matters all that much, it's not like I chose to be gay. Huh I think I like gay better of the two, dammit I'm going off on it again! I'm straight not gay and I never will be… fuck it.

I'm gay and I love the fact that I'm gay.

I'm going to scream it to the world and live my life happily in the idea that everything is good and amazing.

I'm going to become a fairy.

I'm going to kiss a guy.

I'm apparently going to run into Riku. I thought absently as Riku looked down at me with desperate features. Damn.


	6. Chapter 6

It's a little awkward when your staring at a very possessive male, who is in love with you without your consent, and right after… well right after I decided that I'm gay and proud of it. I really hate life sometimes… Especially when he's looking down at me like I'm the only person in the world while trying to undress me in his head. Sure it should be flattering but not when I'm trying to explore the world of fairies.

"What do you want?" I asked a little sharper than I intended. The jock flinched at this and almost took a step back but he composed himself swiftly attempting to not let me see the weak pansy side of him. I mean, I kind of figured he hadn't changed all that much but it's still nice to know that he really hasn't after everything. Well… I'm assuming the fact that he's gay is new but since I don't really give a fuck I guess it doesn't matter.

"Can we talk in private?" He asked making me look at him for a split second before walking around him and heading to class. Thank God for crowded hallways right? He couldn't get to me since being buff and tough doesn't help all that much in a harsh and demanding crowd. Since I'm small and good at weaving through people I just headed onto class giving us enough distance that I know he won't be able to catch up to me in even three minutes.

That's a long time in school.

Kicking back in my seat I waited for class to end. This was my way of doing well in school, even with all this crap I'm still making straight A's and helping other kids with work. When school ended for the day I hurried to the parking lot wanting to get out of school soon without catching Kairi or Riku's attention. They can't find me because after school… I really can't escape quite as well.

When I got to Axel's car I found my friends yelling into each other's faces. I couldn't really make out any words from where I was at but when Roxas saw me he shut up and grinned with a wave. I nodded slowly a little embarrassed by the fact that I'm different now, just a bit but still different. No matter what I don't think I can go back to the way I was.

"Hey guys." I said softly and watched for a moment as Axel's face turned back from red to its normal light peach. I looked between the two of them but from their tired and annoyed expressions, I knew I wasn't getting anything from either of them. That's fine but I do want to know… they're my friends and I feel like I need to help out if I can.

"Did Riku get to you today?" Roxas asked carefully ignoring the redhead as he looked at the blond. I nodded slowly getting both of their attention. I guess this is the one thing both of them are interested in even though it's not really a big deal.

"Nothing happened. I blew him off and got away with plenty of time to spare. Kind of a boring day if you think about it." I lied with a soft smile knowing full well that this wasn't all that normal of a day. It's not every school day that you find out your gay. Roxas looking at me for a moment then smirked slyly.

"You are, aren't you?" He asked getting verification. I blushed scarlet then nodded slowly. I might as well be honest right? Friends need to know this kind of thing and the sooner you tell them the closer you are to telling your parents they won't ever be grandparents. "Sora's gay." Roxas clarified to Axel who's eyes immediately widened in shock.

"I just found out today." I shrugged and tried to contain the redness that was spreading all over my face. When I was younger Kairi used to call me 'tomato head' whenever something like this happened, but then again it normally happened because of her. I guess she just really didn't like the fact that I chose her over Riku. I wasn't gay then so it's something she was frustrated with.

"How do you know for sure?" Axel asked slowly looking me over with some skepticism. He's gay so why is he giving me such a hard time? This is hard enough as it is… my whole life could turn out differently just because I realized this! Ugh… well I'm just a tad bit frustrated at the moment… I need to calm down before I take it out on people I really shouldn't be taking it out on.

Roxas looked over at the redhead pointedly. "The kiss. Sora and my kiss was how he found out." The blond said with a hard tone making the taller man glare at him with such a dark look I was a bit… intrigued wondering why. But since it's not any of my business then I probably won't look into it any farther than what I'm doing right now.

"I see." Axel murmured. I looked over at his downcast eyes and was about to say something when a voice called down to me.

"You turned into tomato head again?" Kairi called making me turn around to see her with a nervous Riku. I looked at the two then turned to Axel. He nodded and hopped into the car starting it. Roxas and I wasted no time jumping in but before we could go Kairi tossed a letter at me. I opened it up quickly and saw a picture of Riku kissing me when we were little. I blinked at it in curiosity and disgust.

Jumping out of the car just as Axel was backing up, I immediately stormed over to her. "When did this happen?" I demanded angrily making the redhead honk trying to get me back into the car. I ignored him and Roxas as they called out to me. Riku blushed scarlet and looked pointedly at Kairi, while I just waited for answers.

"You don't remember when you kissed him? This is what started his little crush on you." She said with a sly smile. I blinked hard and looked at Riku. I can tell normally whenever I look at him if Kairi just lied but his eyes told me it was the bitter truth. I glared and ripped the picture in half then walked back to the car before jumping in.

"Let's get out of here." I growled and closed my eyes trying to clear my head. Axel did as I told him without mentioning anything from earlier. I was grateful and not surprised but at the same time I almost wished he kicked me out of the car. I could have tried to be alone and remember exactly when it happened and what I was thinking.

Why would I have kissed Riku when we were kids?

I thought about this the whole way to the ice cream place. Roxas spazzed over his sea salt ice cream while they shared it, but I didn't get any since I was too busy thinking. They sat nearby and soon we were all silent just eating our food while waiting for everyone to finish. It seemed kind of… like we were expecting something to happen, to change.

Nothing did.

"What happened between you two?" I asked curiously but Axel just looked out the door of the ice cream parlor while Roxas looked at me with a look a parent would give an ignorant child. I glared at the look but said nothing more about the subject, luckily the blond decided to answer anyway.

"Axel doesn't think I should have kissed you if we have no feelings for each other." He informed me with a shrug. I could tell there was something more but I didn't press since I'm just happy to have this much information. I shrugged and smiled at the redhead.

"It's fine. He's the second guy who's kissed me and neither of them meant a thing in the romantic way. You don't need to be upset for my sake." I said trying to make this light and to help him get over whatever his issue is. Instead Axel glared at me.

"It's not for your sake, get that memorized." He growled before heading outside and driving off. We watched him go without saying a word. I never really noticed how emotional he is sometimes. I've never seen him like this before, he's always the fun and happy plus always collected type of guy. Definitely not someone who would throw a tantrum… but when you think about it, it was still cool and calm like an adult.

"How are we going to get home?" I asked softly making Roxas look over at me before shrugging.

"I have no idea."


	7. Chapter 7

I started to swing on the swings while Roxas leaned against the bar and stared up at the sky while we waited for Axel. We hang out here every weekend we can… I guess it's because they never got to play at places like this when they were kids… I did but it was at Destiny Islands and there are no playgrounds there. We just play fought for a while and tried to get stronger.

"I think he's been a bit too upset recently." Roxas informed me softly making me nod. Axel has been acting a bit weird, I mean we both know he likes Roxas but lately he hasn't been acting like it. Not at all. The blond looked over at me with slightly narrowed eyes then looked away. "It could have been Riku's fault. He's been getting under your skin too right?"

I shook my head. "Nope. Not at all. Kairi has but Riku isn't all that bad, he's a little scary at times and bugs me at others, just because I wouldn't date him doesn't mean he's been getting under my skin." I said with a shrug and began to swing higher and higher. When I was younger Riku would just push me over and over again leaving Kairi to sit in the swing next to me waiting for her turn. It never came.

Suddenly Axel pulled up and got out of the car before waving and running over. "He's got some major issues." I sighed. "One second he's mad at us like we killed his flame and the next we're his bestest buddies again." Roxas nodded slowly and waved while the redhead caught up.

He walked up behind me and began pushing making Roxas take the other swing. Soon he was pushing us both high into the air. "Hey Axel, what's up?" I called with a grin. He looked at me oddly then smirked and turned to Roxas and me both.

"Right now you both are." He said with a nonchalant shrug. I shook my head in slight annoyance at his lame joke. He's always cracking the stupidest of jokes and the ones that are funny… are ones you could one day get arrested for.

"I'm going to be helping Namine with a painting sometime soon. So when she texts I have to go." Roxas informed us sounding a bit distant. I nodded slowly and turned to him in slight curiosity.

"What is she going to be painting?" I asked making him glance over looking a little bitter. He smiled then and looked down. I guess this isn't the best question to ask when he brought that up; I thought it was a perfectly acceptable question… until I saw his sad features.

"The painting will be of me." He informed us letting me know what was going on. Namine likes him yet he doesn't like her in that way. It's sad and none of our business. I let it end there but knowing Axel the conversation was far from over, he doesn't avoid touchy subjects… he dissects and laughs at them while trying to understand why people keep telling him to shut up.

"So this girl likes you… why are you letting her get so close?" The redhead asked as he stopped pushing us. I looked him over for a moment then sighed. He's such an idiot. You shouldn't ask this… I mean, Namine and Roxas are friends; he's not going to abandon her because of something so small.

"Other than you guys she's my best friend." Roxas answered just as his phone buzzed looking down he then got up and began to walk over to a waiting car. "I've got to go." He called waving over to us. I watched him hurry out to see his friend making me frown slightly.

"He likes her… but not enough to ask her out." I said softly and sighed. It would make things easier on all of us but then again he's determined to be gay so… That's when Axel sat down on the swing next to me and nodded.

"You guys are my only friends so don't worry… I'm not going to run off with someone random who's been waiting on the sidelines." He smirked and took my hand. I nodded with a grin.

"You better not." I laughed and then closed my eyes and took a deep breath. It's hard to say if I had fun when I was a kid. I mean, I had friends and all but playing ending all too suddenly and way too soon. We stopped playing like kids in third grade when Riku's sister died. Kairi stopped playing then too because she was bullied for the first time.

I stopped playing as well… because why should I play if my best friends can't?

"You look a bit depressing." Axel sighed running a hand through my hair. I smiled softly and enjoyed the feel of it before turning to him trying to put my emotions into words. I guess I should say the easiest and most vague answer that to a normal person it would just be a bit boring.

"I was thinking about my past." I said simply making the man hit me. I blinked hard and glared at him while rubbing my poor head. "You have some _serious_ issues. First your being all soft and sweet to my hair and now you're attacking me!" I whined feeling a bit depressed.

"That's because you're an idiot." He sighed before standing up and stretching. I watched him do this and gasped when he grabbed my hand and yanked me forward to my feet. "Let's go somewhere." He smirked leading me to his car. Roxas and I can walk here from our houses so I don't have a car. Smirking I nodded and hopped in letting his music 'currently the song eat you alive by limp bizkit' I drowned myself in it.

Axel began to drive us to the skate park making my eyes widen slightly. "Hey didn't we first meet here? Wow… I don't think we've been here since." I murmured and grinned noticing we had the park all to ourselves. When he parked the car I walked out and into the park thinking of how funny it was when we met… I had thought Axel was a girl. He had gotten _so_ pissed off that he told everyone we were a couple and made up a whole bunch of embarrassing stories about us.

"Sora I have something to tell you." Axel said sounding serious for once. I turned around and faced him as he looked anywhere but at me. "I like you." He informed me making me nod slowly.

"I like you too. Didn't we figure this out already when we met?" I asked curiously trying to understand. Instantly he glared ad took hold of my shoulders, pulling me forward he kissed me making my eyes widen in shock. "You- You like Roxas not me." I said quickly pushing him away.

"I NEVER liked Roxas. I only like you right now." Axel said softly looking a bit embarrassed. I blinked hard and tried to understand but instead all I could think about was how easy it would be. Axel knows me really well and we have fun together, if I tell him to he'll make sure no one bugs me and that Riku keeps his distance. It would be so incredibly simple to be with him.

"I… I don't know if I like you." I said slowly trying to understand where my mind is going with this. If Roxas was the one asking me out I'd say yes no problem. It'd be simple and if we broke up no one would get hurt. I just don't know that for sure if Axel and I hook up. "It could get messy…" I whispered making him laugh.

"Sex is always messy." The redhead teased causing me to blush before taking a step back… I didn't even _think_ about that! I put a hand over my face and did my best to breathe. Soon I was walking backwards and suddenly I tripped and fell back onto a bench.

"I can't do it. I'm sorry." I said quickly. His eyes widened slightly but he just smiled and shook his head.

"We don't have to have sex anytime soon." The redhead laughed like I'm the crazy one. Then again he always does his best to make sure he never notices the bad things. I think it would make him sad if he discovered just how wrong and hurtful this world really is… I wish this wasn't going to be his reality check. Standing up I faced him head on.

"I can't date you, Axel." I said clearly and watched him break.


	8. Chapter 8

I walked home from the park leaving the shocked and upset Axel alone. I don't think I can lose one of my best friends right now, especially when I'm trying to get rid of my old ones. It might be selfish for now... but I don't want to hurt him. I really haven't considered the two of us together. That's when the stupid silver haired man decided to pull over to the side in his huge red corvette and ask me if I need a ride. I looked him over and saw his sincerity. I still have a few more miles to go anyway so... might as well.

I got in and tried not to look back at the park while Riku headed to my house. The silence was defeaning so soon I turned on the radio and had to smile when Marilyn Manson's Sweet Dreams was playing. I mouthed the words while Riku's eyes stayed firmly on the road, refusing to glance over at me once. "What happened?" He asked lightly but I could hear a tenseness in his tone. I shrugged my shoulders then realized he couldn't see me.

"I just rejected a confession." I informed him trying not to let the pain and anger swell up in my voice. If it does my eyes will probably get blurry and I won't be able to hold back... dammit. I'm so tired of everything. I hate thinking about my memories from when I was a kid and I hate thinking that they might be interfering with my current happiness... why can't I just be fucking happy for once?

"It was the redhead right?" Riku questioned looking a little... uncomfortable. I knew he didn't want to be talking about this with me. In fact he probably wants to run far far away and never come back. That's the way he's always been, if he can't fit in then he wants to run for his life, and sad to say this is something I got used to from him. He never had it in him to leave me though, which is something I'm partially grateful for if only because I got to look after him ending all the guilt I could have gotten from the present situations.

"Yeah. Yeah it was." I whispered softly just as the song Pieces by Sum 41 started to play. I hate the radios ironies. It sucks but sometimes I enjoy it a lot more than I should. Luckily this isn't one of those times otherwise I'd feel pretty sick and twisted but I'm not that bad yet; eventually I might be but I'm happy to say that I'm still sane and typically a nice normal gay guy. Haha I just wanted to call myself gay... and it felt good.

"Why did you turn him down?" Riku continued on making me want to hit him but I could tell we were getting close to my house so I couldn't bring myself to get too upset. I mean... all I have to do is stall right? That's all I ever do. It's probably the best thing anyway even though I already know I'll wind up answering him. I don't know why but it just seems like something I always do. Kind of stupid if you think about it.

"I turned him down because I don't know if I like him like that and we're the best of friends. The typical cliche reasons." I said blandly trying to keep this in a simple monotone keeping my emotions out of it. He's already too close, why would I give him the luxury of getting even closer? Riku pulled up to my house but kept the doors locked. Turning to face me he then turned his piercingly cruel eyes toward me and I was left unable to move while waiting to see what would happen next.

"Don't be a bastard, just say yes." He growled looking a bit hurt but stubborn. I was left in complete shock just sitting there frozen. Instantly he unlocked the doors and got out before walking over to my side and letting me out as well. Without saying thanks or goodbye I raced into my house and slammed the door shut behind me. I don't want... I don't want to forget everything just yet. I don't want to be laid back and cool about all of this while giving the pyro a chance. I don't want to let these people in so close. What if things turn out the way they did? That would kill me. I can't handle something like that again...

I walked into my room and then laid down across my bed. Glancing at the calander I frowned slightly. My birthday is coming up soon. I always forget that even though Axel and mine are so close together. It doesn't really matter though, it's not like I ever celebrate it. Closing my eyes I focused on my breathing as a form of meditation. It calmed me down and helped me relax and then soon... I was just staring out the window at the clouds...

When I woke up the next morning my stomach growled demanding food that I forgot to give it last night. Sighing I gave myself a breakfast of cereal and all sorts of fruit. Kind of a boring morning but hey... it's _my_ boring moring. When I got outside Axel was there holding a yellow rose in his hand looking a little nervous. I blinked in minor sur[rise then waited for him to tell me what the hell he's doing here. Instead he just leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"I won't give up on you, got it memorized?" He murmured softly making me blink up at him then look past him at the waiting car where Roxas was watching us intently.

"Okay so when do you want to go out?" I asked blankly as I began to walk towards the car. He almost tripped trying to catch up to me with such a shocked but cute expression I had to try not to laugh.

"What?" He demanded looking confused. I just looked over his red face and then hopped into shotgun. If he's this much of an idiot how the hell are we supposed to work out? I mean I thought he was passing his classes and at least had common sense to say the least, but I'll probably be stuck tutoring him... which is a joke since we all know the only smart one in our group is Roxas... whatever... if he can make my boyfriend no longer the slow blubbering idiot I'm pretty sure he is and always will be... then perhaps it'll be worth it.

"When do you want to go out? Or were you lying back there when you practically proclaimed your love once again?" I asked as he struggled to walk over to his side of the car so he could drive us to school. It's fun bugging him with this. Of course in all actuality I know what I'm doing and I understand it's affect on him but it's still fun and that doesn't mean I'll stop doing it.

"No! I wasn't lying!" Axel shouted and then pressed his forehead against the wheel. "I'm just... kind of confused." He mumbled. I smirked and leaned forward before whispering some provacative things, that I had read in Riku's diaries as a child, and watched the flaming redhead become an even darker shade than ever before. I might be good at this... but needless to say I'm still innocent so it'll be some time before I reach my full potential but I'm pretty sure Axel will help the process right along.

"So where do you want to go?" I asked once again getting a bit annoyed about how I've asked this same question so many times... and the idiot still hasn't answered it. The man glanced over at me then pulled out a pair of tickets.

"Want to see a Mindless Self Indulgence concert?" He asked lightly making my eyes go wide and mouth open. Instantly he leaned forward and kissed me, tongue and all, letting me know this is probably the right thing. Riku was right... oddly enough and I think that's just fine with me anyway. Only problem is that Kairi probably won't get over her whole... RikuxSora idea anytime soon which is fine. It's a cute image but not one I want to make.

I'm beginning to really like my AkuSor and I don't think there's anyone out there who can't agree with the fact that we make a hot pair...


	9. Chapter 9

**By the way I have a Deviantart account in case you want to check up on me. My journals will have news on my fanfics in case you're interested. You can look up Santa Made A Mistake This Year and the first story you see will have been done by me. My username is Whatamitoyou**

I took a deep breath and tried not to let him see my obvious fear. There's really no reason to be scared, it's just a concert and all but… the fact that he's holding my hand right now and most of the people around us seem to be looking for sex and blood… I think I'm a bit freaked out. "Relax a bit, I'm here and I'll protect you, got it memorized?" Axel asked me softly as we weaved through the crowd to our spot.

The hall was huge and it looked like just about everyone was there… including several foul mouthed old ladies waving canes and screaming for the band to come on stage. If one of them throws their diapers or underwear up there… I'm going to leave. Barf and leave. There's no doubt or question in my mind.

I glanced up at Axel and felt myself… get a little braver, despite everything that has been going on. He's the kind of person that can warm you up and make you feel stupid for doubting him… and then he goes off and does something that lets you know that you were right all along. It's a stupid feeling that clouds judgment but it's one that most people would kill to get.

A light blush covered my face but I was too busy not caring about anything else to really do something about it. If I start drooling though… I hope one of the old ladies beats me with her cane. That'd be nice of her. I prefer to limit the amount of embarrassing things I do a day. As impossible as that might sound I think I'm doing better than I thought.

"I think one of the old ladies brought a gun." I said blankly to Axel and then realized something making me smirk. "No… it's a pen shaped like a gun… or maybe it's the other way around." I said just loud enough for him to hear. The man burst out laughing and held me close to him. He was treating me like his boyfriend. It's seriously like we're dating. This time I was able to suppress my blush a bit by focusing on the empty stage.

"You are such a cool freak." Axel laughed and hugged me tightly to him. I looked up and saw his excitement and found myself getting a bit more upbeat as well. That's when the band came on. I'm not known for dancing. I'm _really_ not. Mindless Self Indulgence, however, played the song Never Wanted to Dance which means I had to. I really had to dance. There was no stopping this overwhelming force that came over me.

Axel and I danced together under the flashing lights. It was loads of fun and I didn't screw up too much. With our hands all over each other and the smirks that played over our lips as we did things most consider too dirty for school… it was the best. Grinding, swaying our hips, laughing our asses off, and groping… it made the night perfect.

I know that sounds odd but screw it… I don't care.

When the concert ended he held my hand and brought me over to the car. "I chose the concert so where do you want to go next before heading home?" He asked looking ecstatic from everything we just did. I started to think, trying to come up with the perfect way to end the night. That's when a slow smile crept over my lips.

"McDonalds fries along with a milkshake?" I asked making us both smile. I watched him and couldn't stop thinking about it either… he's had that same smile all night long… and it's just refusing to go away. That smile kind of made me nervous since I'm not used to it but at the same time I was hoping that it was real. We just did so much and had so much fun… it would kill me if he was just pretending to like tonight.

I shrugged then and let out a small smile. He'll be the death of me anyway. When we got to my place while eating our food and drinking our milkshakes I caught him staring at me making me look away trying to avoid the awkwardness that was suddenly becoming apparent. It didn't take long for him to realize he was freaking me out a bit before he just laughed nervously. "Sorry I've been trying to convince myself all night that this isn't a dream…" He informed me softly making me look up at him.

"Then why don't I prove it to you?" I asked softly then leaned forward and kissed him. It was deep and involved his tongue expertly moving around while my own was a bit frozen trying to figure out what to do from there. When he pulled away my face went bright red seeing the long line of drool.

He laughed as I grabbed a napkin quickly and wiped it away feeling like the biggest loser in the world. "It's fine… you just proved this isn't a dream. This night was going too perfectly anyway." Axel said trying to stop my embarrassment while I just continued to blush.

"You suck arsenal." I growled making the man laugh harder at me than before. I think all of my pride might have been destroyed, stomped on, spat at, and then finally was soaked in drool. This is the worst night of my life, completely and totally.

"Don't worry Sora! I'll show you how to kiss that way you don't embarrass yourself again!" He laughed making me glare harder and look away while slurping my drink and stuffing fries into my mouth. He just pulled me close and kissed my neck before opening the door for me. "I'll see you tomorrow." Axel called after me.

I flipped him off while heading inside knowing that… he has this stupid way of making things that shouldn't be alright become perfectly fine. It's an annoying talent but it helped to ease my wounded pride and the horror of what happened… He's a good guy I guess. Walking into my room I looked at the calendar and noticed that Christmas is coming up. Just two more weeks until the two week break. That's going to be insane.

Laying down on my bed and looking up at the ceiling… I found myself looking forward to it… if only just a bit. I'll probably need to get Axel something good for Christmas since this will be our first one we'll be having together. When I was done eating I went to bed, hoping to forget the humiliation that ended the perfect night… I even tried to act all cool and stuff before it happened!

Taking off my clothes I put on some boxers and a plain t-shirt before going to bed… dreading the next day. If Roxas finds out I'm going to kill him… him and Axel both. Who gives a crap if we're dating or that I'm completely in love with him! Screw it! Screw it all if he tells anyone of my embarrassment!

Needless to say… I had nightmares about drool all night long. Three times I woke up in cold sweat, gasping for breath, while holding back tears. When I finally woke up for the day… I was ready for school and ready to get as far away from my bed as possible. Sadly, when I walked out the door I was met face to face with the she-devil. Kairi smiled kindly at me and showed all of her fangs in the process.

"Hey Sora!" She grinned and took my hand, acting like we're the best of friends. I just looked at her using my 'what the crap just took my hand and smiled at me?' face. Apparently she didn't notice because she then proceeded to kiss my cheek and drag me over to her car where Riku was waiting looking like he's in pain and depressingly bored. "I'm kidnapping you this morning!" She said with an evil smile.

"Riku do you want to help me kill Kairi? I can probably make a grave for her in my backyard." I informed him with a nod and a sad smile. "She was a great girl… and then she died. The end now do you want to help me?" He looked over at me then glanced over at Kairi's pissed off face.

"No… remember? It's illegal to have a real grave on your property. If you take her to some random field then it'd be perfectly fine though." He said sounding like he was actually thinking this through.

Kairi started to say some things that she's not known for saying at school.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys... sorry for being incredibly slow. During the break I wasn't in the mood to update and since I've gotten back I started to rewrite my novel 'No Regrets' since I'm making myself finish it by April 8th... I hope to update a tad more often. **

Okay typically I can handle Kairi to an extent. I was her hero and all when we were little but at other times such as this one... I'm really at a loss for words. "I mean seriously! Can a girl just not get a guy in this school because everyone's suddenly gay? I like yaoi and all but come on! I want a honey..." Kairi grumbled and then held onto my hand in a death grip making sure that I couldn't even think about leaving her side.

"Kairi... you have a problem, and I have friends who will want to be seeing me. So let me go, and we can just pretend like you never started this incredibly awkward conversation." I said with a smile making Riku smirk which is probably why she just gripped my entire arm instead of just my hand. Sadly I've never been all that strong, even as a guy... so when a girl has a death grip on me... I'm stuck staying there. I thoroughly blame Riku for this though. If he hadn't of smirked then she might have just let me go but nope he couldn't just keep his smirk to himself that smirking bastard.

The air was a bit cold and it looked like it was raining outside but with how tight Kairi was squeezing me I was too distracted to actually pay attention. "Every single person in this school is gay! Just pity me for a moment and then I'll let you go back to your friends and back to the losers' table!" She cried and looked up at me with those hurt puppy eyes. I used to take care of those eyes and make sure that they were happy for the most part. I'd do it all the time to... taking care of both of their sad eyes.

"I'm not staying for long." I growled and leaned back in my chair causing her to grin and kiss me on the cheek as Riku took my hand. I was a bit more disturbed about the silver haired man touching me than the redhead. Of course since I'm gay that's perfectly understandable... and due to the fact that he confessed to me. I moved my hand out of his and then turned to her. I'd rather listen to Kairi then feel Riku's emotions rolling off of him and trying to shove themselves against me. Emotion rape... is disturbing to say the least.

"Well okay so you see Tidus? Totally gorgeous right? Well he's gay along with Wakka. Even Selphie seems to be gay which is just creepy since I'm her friend! How am I supposed to handle that since of course we know that she's going to fall for me! I just don't know what to do." Kairi whined and hugged me tightly to her.

"Why don't you just be gay then." Riku said blankly making her eyes widen in shock before reaching over and slapping at him. She couldn't get very good range since I was in between them. I looked at her and then I looked at Riku. He had a point but at the same time you can't force someone to be gay, and he should know that. I ran a hand gently through Kairi's hair then stood up.

"Do what you want to do, look for someone at the school or look somewhere else. It's simple. I'm going to go ahead and head out now since you guys have made me late." I said with a kind smile then walked over to where Roxas and Axel were waiting for me. The redhead was glaring over at my two old friends making me laugh lightly. "No reason to be upset, they just needed a parent I guess."

"But Sora... you're not their guardian." Roxas informed me making me stop for a moment then nod slowly but that doesn't matter when it comes to us. I know full well that I'm not their parent but they do need my help and in the end I'm more like a guardian to them then their own parents when it comes to helping them. It's a weakness of mine.

"They're jerks anyway so why bother trying to help them?" Axel asked in an annoyed voice. I looked him over then glanced at Roxas, although they were both looking out for me I don't want them getting involved or even talking about anything to do with my taking care of Kairi and Riku.

"Sorry guys but it's none of your business. I take care of them because I've been friends with them for a very long time. That's all there is to it, so let's drop the subject." I said swiftly and smiled at them before pulling out my lunch which is just some Chick-fil-a stuff I bought this morning.

"Sora we just care about you. I don't want to see you getting hurt again." Roxas said softly looking over at me like one would look at a child. I just laughed lightly and nodded making that my way of dropping the subject. I won't say anything in response and then we can just talk about something else. I used to do this trick with Kairi and Riku and it always worked out well.

"Stop laughing and listen." Axel grumbled and took my hand tightly in his own making my eyes widen as I stared at him in shock. It was almost as though he was just trying to get me to pay attention, notice, and see that they are nothing like the two teenagers I take care of... no these two are something different. "We're your friends, got it memorized?" He asked with a light smirk. That's it. That's exactly it. Leaning forward he kissed me making me kiss him back enjoying his embrace for as long as it lasted.

"I think I've got it memorized... but if I get a reminder like that every single time... well I might get a tad bit forgetful." I informed him softly with a smirk making Roxas roll his eyes. Axel kissed me on the forehead and pulled my chair closer to him while we continued to eat for a bit.

"So what are we going to do today since it's raining?" Roxas asked sounding grim. Couldn't blame him since rain meant the skate park is out and that's the one place we got to without any questions so today there may be a slight issue. Glancing between them I thought about it for a moment and then sighed.

"How about going to my place and playing some video games?" I asked them curiously knowing they don't usually go to my house so this would be interesting. They both looked at me like I'm some sort of god or something before starting to discuss the plans on what games to play and what to do about food. Axel's bringing the games, Roxas is stopping by the store to get junk food which we all have to pitch in twenty bucks and then I'm stuck setting up the house and stuff.

School ended pretty quickly and then I was stuck trying to figure out an excuse as to why my parents aren't here and why the house seems to only belong to me. Sighing I then looked around the house once more. They probably won't question anything... I mean, parents aren't _always_ in the house watching their kids and I just won't let them into the hall closet telling them its my parent's room.

When the gang got to my place we played some weird game where this idiot attacks monsters with a key and calls himself the keyblade master. It made us laugh a lot especially when it turned out that nobodies were the bad guys. How cruel! We could never be bad... well unless you put us all together and we're incredibly bored.

"Where are your parents?" Axel asked as Roxas and I played against each other. His blond character and my brunette character were fighting in some dark world.

"I don't know. Won't be back for a while though." I replied honestly.

"Do you have a washer and dryer?" He continued making me nod as I did the finishing blow on Roxas.

"Good... so do you want to have sex?" Axel questioned making me freeze.

"No!" I cried and moved back into Roxas. He just smirked and began to crawl over to me while the blond's eyes widened.

"Not while I'm right here! I'm still on the couch guys!" He said loudly and got up then moved closer to the television so he couldn't see us.

"Roxas is right there!" I whined and felt myself begin to grow hard.

"Where's your room?"


	11. Ending whatever I guess XP

**I'm brain dead and can't think of an ending for this so I think I will go ahead and end it here. If anyone wants to take this story from me, go ahead. But I have been busy as all hell and only just started updating everything just so I can end them.**

**So cut me some slack here, since I'm not ending every last thing.**


End file.
